UOAFA EURO 2016 France
About The UOAFA Euro 2016 '''was the 15th edition of the '''UOAFA European Championship, the It took place in [[Francewalkawais|'France']] from 10 June and ended on no 10 July 2016 with Ronaldugal as champions. Qualifying Playoffs The playoffs are for the teams that did not qualify directly for the Euros. Countries These are only Euro 2016 squads. Please do not feature players who didn't play in Euro 2016, or players who do not have 442oons characters (for example do not include players such as Benzema, as he did not play at the Euros, or players such as Andrea Barzagli as they do not have a 442oons characters). If you can also refrain from using characters such as Leroy Sane, who was at the Euros with Germany but did not have a 442oons character but had a character drawn a month after Euro 2016, as he would not count as a 442oons Euro 2016 character. If a players name appears in red, it is because there is either an incorrect link or the character does not have an article. Feel free to write an article about a new character, for example at the time of writing Armando Sudoku has not got an article so... *hint* *hint* *nudge* *nudge* Les Blose * 15. Poor Pogba * 3. Patrice Whatevra * 9 Olivier GQ * 8 Dimitri Payeater * 7 Antoine Greaseman * 1 [[Hugo Moris|'Hugo Moris']] (GK) © * 21 LeytonOrient Koscielny * 23 Samoel Bumtitties * 5 Igolo Kanye * 11 Anthierry Martial [[Swatcherland|'Swatcherland']] * 1 Yann Summer (GK) * 10 Granit Xhakass * 11 Valon Baarami * 18 Admir Meh-mehdi * 15 Xherdan Shaqira * 2 Stephan Lickensteiner © Albaneia * 1 Etrit Berishat (GK) * 14 Taulant Xhakass * 10 Armando Sudoku Transylromania * 19 Bogdamn Stancu * 6 Vlad Chuicheș * 13 Ciprian Tătărușanu * 10 Nicole Stanciu [[Bales|B'ale's']] * 11 Bale © * 10 The Welsh Rambo * 13 Wales Hennessey * 5 Ashley WestMidlands * 7 Jesus Allen * 9 Hal-London Kanu Engbland * 1Joe Hairt * 2 Skyle Walker * 3 England's Rose * 5 Gary Vkahill Blue (VC) * 6 Smalling the Wardrobe * 12 Calvin Clyne * 7 Rah££m Loves Sterling * 8 Adam The Llama * 14 Jordim Henderun * 18 Jack Wilsmoke * 20 Adele Alli * 9 Hurri-Kane * 10 Wayne The Ogre © * 11 Jamie's Come Fardy * 15 Daniel Sturrinjured * 22 MarcMaquez RoadRashford [[Slorcvakia|'Slorcvakia']] * 17 Marek Imsik * 7 Vladimír Weiss * 3 Martin Skorcel © * 23 Matúš Kozáčik Rusputin * 1 Igor Akin-HIV * 6 Berezutski * 9 Denis Gashakov Germazing * 13 Thomasshole Muller * 9 Andre Shirley * 1 Manuel Neuer (GK) * 7 Schweine * 10 Mesut Eyezil * 19 Mario Gotze * 17 Jeronimo Boateng 'Po-land' * 9 Robert Leowngoalski © * 1 Wojciech Toomanyzedzney (GK) * 23 [[Lukasz Fabianski|'Lukasz Fabianski']] (GK) * 16 Jakub Blazirandomeletterski * 7 Arkadiusz Milk * 2 Michail Pazdan Northen Irland * 9 Will Grigg * 4 Gareth McAuley [[UK-rain|'Uk-rain']] Max Spayne * 1 [http://442oonsorg.wikia.com/wiki/Iker_Can'tseeapass Iker Cantseeapass]' '© * 18 Jessica Alba * 17 Peadro * 13 David De Gea * 8 Andres Inhexcellent * 16 Sergio Buckets the special juan * Panda Herrara * Fernando Torrid * Hector Bellerina * Nacho * Sergio Redos * ISGO Crow-atia * 10 Lucroat Modric * 17 Mariowned Mandzukic * 7 Ivan Raketits * 23 Danijel Substandardasic * 5 Deadman Corluka * 21 Domagoj Vidal * 4 Ivan Perišic I Love Turkey Petr The [[Petr The Czech Republic|'Czech Republic']] * 1 [[Petr the Czech|'Petr Cech']] (GK) © * Patrick Shake Italy * 1 Gigi Bouffant (GK) © * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (VC) * 4 Darmian (Son of the Red Devils) * 7 Simone TsarTsar * 8 Alessio Florenzi * 9 Graziano Pelle * 12 Salvatore Siriguy (2nd GK) * 17 Elder * 19 Leonardo Bonucci (3th C) * 23 Emanuele Giacchertiny (Best player loves) * Antonio Conte (Coach) [[Brillgium|'Brillgium']] * 1 Thibaut Courtois * 10 Eden Hazardous * 9 Romelu Blukaku * 8 27.5 Million etc, etc * 7 Kev De Bluene * 19 Christian Bentanke * 17 Divock TwoorThreegi * 12 SimonMingingSave Republic of Ireland Sweden * 10 Zlatan Egohimovic © Hungry * 1 [[Gábor Király|'Gábor Király']] © * 9 Ádám Salai * 17 Zoltán Bieber [[Iceman Land|'Iceman']]' Land' * 1 Hannes Þóor Halldórsson (GK) * 8 Birkir Bjarnason * 10 Gylfi Iceman Sigurðsson Ronaldugal * 7 Cristiano Arrogantaldo © * 3 Peperedecarde * 17 Nanny * 9 Élder * 20 Ricardo Queeresma * other player coming soon ARnia Group A Les Blose 2-1 Transylromania Albaneia 1-0 Swatcherland Transylromania 0-1 Swatcherland Les BloseFrancewalkawais 2-0 Albaneia Swatcherland 3-4 Les Blose Transylromania 0-1 Albaenia Group B Bales 2-1 Slorcvakia [[Engbland |'Engbland']] 3-2 Rusputin Rusputin 1-2 Slorcvakia [[Engbland|'Engbland']] 2-1 Bales [[Engbland|'Rusputin']] 4-3 Bales Slorcvakia 0-1 [[Engbland|'Engbland']] Group C Group D Twerky 1-0 Croatia [[Max Spayne|'Spain']] 1-0 Czech Republic[http://442oonsorg.wikia.com/wiki/BarcSpaindrid '''] '''Group E Roypublic of Ireland 1-1 Zweden Brillgium 0-2 [[Greataly|Shit'taly']] Greataly 1-0 Zweden Brillgium 3-0 Roypublic of Ireland Greataly 0-1 Roypublic of Ireland Zweden 0-1 Brillgium Group F [[Arnia|'Austria']] 2-1 Hungary Knockout Stage Semi-final * * How about Butterfree on Cristiano Arrogantaldo? Category:Events Category:UOAFA EURO